The Jellicles' Halloween
by Anne Onymus
Summary: There's strange food and costume hilarity; Victoria beats Plato in pranking, and Munkustrap receives a letter from Macavity that sets the Jellicles on edge. (Written by my brother, revised by me.)


_Author's note: In case you haven't seen Cats before (I'm hoping at least one person will read this who hasn't): It's about a tribe of cats called the Jellicles, and what little it has of a plot has nothing to do with this story. :D Also you might want to keep Wikipedia handy while reading this, because my brother has put in things like haggis and colcannon and Dick Turpin and Adam and the Ant.  
_

_**Anyway** - here's the story!_

* * *

**_The Jellicles' Halloween_**

Victoria woke up in her nest, made with a few old cushions from an equally old sofa. She shivered - the fall morning was unusually chilly. She wrapped her tail around her body, but that wasn't much help.

Still feeling cold, Victoria went out to see if anyone else was awake - moving would help her keep warm.

She couldn't help giggling when she spotted her friend Jemima sitting in front of the heater, her red and white fur fluffed out to trap insulation. _She looks pretty cute like that_, Victoria thought with a grin as she joined the younger kitten.

"Hi, Victoria," Jemima said. "Chilly today, isn't it?"

"Yep," said Victoria, smiling a thank-you as Jemima scooted over a bit to make room for her.

"I wonder what Victor and Admetus are up to?" Jemima pointed with her tail to a pair of cats who appeared to be rebuilding their den.

"I don't know - their den looked fine last night. I'll go ask them." Victoria walked over to them and asked, "What's up?"

"Just refurbishing the den for tomorrow night," said Admetus from where he was rummaging in an old chest.

Victor grinned and said, "And what's tomorrow night?"

Victoria shrugged. "What _is_ tomorrow night?"

"Halloween!" said Victor and Admetus in unison.

Victoria stared at them. She'd forgotten about that completely!

She went back with growing excitement to tell Jemima.

"Hey, Jemima!" she exclaimed, making the younger kitten jump. "Tomorrow's Halloween!"

"Great!" said Jemima, and then looked thoughtful. "What costumes are we gonna wear?"

"Oh." Victoria hadn't thought of that. "Good question."

Jemima shrugged. "I guess we can ask Jenny and Jelly about it."

'Jenny and Jelly' were actually Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, a couple of older queens who often took care of the kittens and provided advice when nobody else knew what to do. Jennyanydots frequently helped Jellicles when they were injured; her usual customers were Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, who tended to get a bit carried away while playing or pulling pranks.

After breakfast, Victoria and Jemima went to Jellylorum's den. Jellylorum was carving a jack-o'-lantern, while Gus, one of her best friends, was trying to write 'Happy Halloween' on a banner, hindered by his palsy, which made his front paws shake.

"Want me to help, Gus?" Jemima asked.

"Thank you, Jemima," Gus said, patting her on the head.

"Excuse me?" said Victoria. "Um, Jemima and I aren't sure what costumes to wear tomorrow night."

"Tell you what, Victoria," said Jellylorum. "We'll take a look in the trunks when I'm finished doing this. We'll see what we've got. And if you don't find what you want, you can always ask Mistoffelees."

"Thanks," said Victoria.

"And before we do that—would you do me a favor and make sure You Know Who aren't up to their usual mischief, eh?"

Victoria nodded wryly, wondering what Pouncival and Tumblebrutus might be up to. "Sure."

She went out of the den just in time to get bowled over by a pale blur.

"Sorry! Are you okay, Vicky?"

"I'm fine, Etcetera," Victoria said, looking wryly at the younger kitten in front of her, who looked just as hyper as usual. _I dread the moment she finishes her Halloween candy_.

"Where's Tuggy?" Etcetera asked, so rapidly that Victoria almost didn't understand the question.

Victoria grinned. Etcetera seemed rather obsessed with Rum Tum Tugger—personally, she didn't blame her. But she hadn't seen the gang's ladies' tom since breakfast, when he'd tried to start a conversation with Demeter and got an egg-salad-loaded cracker on the face in return.

"I haven't seen him since breakfast," she said, trying not to laugh at Etcetera's expression.

Etcetera shrugged and raced off. "I'm coming, Tuggy Wuggy! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Victoria giggled as she set out to find Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. There was enough mischief around here from just those two, without adding whatever Etcetera might do to find Tugger.

Before long, she noticed pawprints in the dirt, along with a squashed Ritz cracker box that hadn't been there before. She sniffed it.

_The plot thickens. Tumblebrutus was here._

Victoria grinned as she followed the footprints. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus might enjoy pretending to be ninjas when they'd had too much sugar, but they weren't exactly skilled at stealth.

To her slight surprise, she detected the scent of Jemima's littermate Sillabub. She was jumpier and more excitable than her sister, and often assisted Pouncival and Tumblebrutus in their pranks. The littermates had very different personalities.

Sighing as she imagined what the trio might be getting into, Victoria went following the trail of pawprints.

* * *

Munkustrap searched through his binoculars for any sign of Macavity or his henchcats. So far, all was clear.

"How goes the sentry duty, Munk?" Alonzo called from where he was sitting with Cassandra and Exotica.

"So far, so good," Munkustrap replied, without taking his eyes from the binoculars.

"Where are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?"

Munkustrap shrugged. "Probably gathering information, stealing things, stuff like that," he said, deadpan.

Suddenly, a flash of movement in the alleys got his attention. He quickly turned his binoculars to it.

He relaxed. It was just Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and judging from the sacks they had slung over their shoulders, they had some things for tomorrow night's Halloween party.

"Still nothing?" asked Cassandra.

"Just Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."

"Hey, dude, how about you take a break? I'll take over," Alonzo said.

"Are you sure?" Munkustrap inquired. Alonzo wasn't always very focused.

"Relax for once, Munkustrap." Alonzo good-naturedly shoved him in the direction of his den. "Go spend some time with Demeter or something."

Munkustrap shrugged. "Sure. Maybe she knows what we could do for tomorrow night."

"Dude, you mean you haven't planned that yet?" Alonzo's jaw dropped.

"Well, not for myself and Demeter, at least," Munkustrap admitted.

Alonzo's jaw remained hanging for a few seconds. Then he shut it with a snap, scratched his head, and shoved his friend in the direction of the den again. "Go find out, then!"

Munkustrap went off with a shrug. He was pretty sure Alonzo could keep his mind on sentry duty when necessary.

Entering the den, he noticed Demeter stretched sound asleep on the bed they'd made out of a few old sofa cushions. He tapped her shoulder a few times.

Demeter's reaction was quite unexpected. She sprang up with a shriek, making Munkustrap yell in surprise.

"What's going—oh, it's you." Demeter sighed with relief. "Good grief, for a second I thought it was . . ."

Munkustrap knew who she meant. "Not Macavity, thank goodness," he said. "Just me."

"Did you want something?" Demeter asked, recovering from her scare.

"To stay on guard duty, but Alonzo insisted I take a break," Munkustrap told her. "I thought maybe we could talk about what to do for Halloween."

Demeter gave him a smile. "I've already taken care of that."

"Yeah?" Munkustrap asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise," Demeter said, winking enigmatically before giving him a kiss.

Munkustrap started to hope it wasn't something that would humiliate him before the entire Tribe. He didn't like being in the dark any more than a kitten would. But unlike a kitten, he was tactful about it, merely shrugging in reply.

"Don't worry, Munkustrap," Demeter said. "You'll find out tomorrow evening. We'll have to be ready before the kittens come trick-or-treating."

"True," said Munkustrap. "Four o'clock?"

"That sounds good," said Demeter. "Meet me in my den then."

"I'll come then," Munkustrap said. "As long as everything goes okay." He gave Demeter a kiss before leaving the den to return to his post.

Demeter smiled and curled up on the bed to try and get back to her nap.

* * *

Somewhere else in London, two orange, black, and white tabbies sat in a seemingly abandoned factory, resting after a quick delivery to their junkyard home. One, a heavily striped tom, was reading several papers he'd retrieved. The other, a youthful queen with paler fur than her companion, was looking around nervously.

"I don't care if this is the place the boss chose for 'is base of operations, Mungo," the queen said. "This factory just gives me the creeps."

"Sorry, Teazer," said the tom. "You'd better not let the boss 'ear you, or 'e's really gonna let you 'ave it."

"Don't remind me," the queen said with a shudder. The tom wasn't used to his friend acting that way, but the place certainly gave her an excuse.

Suddenly, a large, barrel-chested brown tabby strode up. "You're wanted at the boss's office, you two," he said, fixing his piercing green eyes on Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

Rumpleteazer's fur stood on end when he mentioned the boss, more so when she registered that the boss wanted them.

"I figured I'd find you here, considering she likes to read in this area." The tom had a lazy eye, partly because of an injury gotten in a fight which also gave him a scar over his left eye.

"Thanks, Algy," Mungojerrie said, putting an arm around Rumpleteazer's shoulders.

Not that he was exactly at ease himself. Inwardly he knew she had a good reason to be frightened. Their boss was none other than the notorious 'Hidden Paw', Macavity.

The two went through the factory's various corridors until they reached a particular door. Judging by the way Rumpleteazer's tail was puffed up to twice its normal size, this was Macavity's office.

Rumpleteazer knocked quietly on the door.

"Is someone there?" a voice said from the other side, and Rumpleteazer shrank back a bit.

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes unchivalrously and knocked louder.

"Enter."

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer went in and were greeted by a cat who could be mistaken for no other. He was tall, thin, and ungroomed. His fur was ginger, red, orange, and white with sharp black stripes. The fur on his domed head was especially wild, and his sunken yellow eyes looked coldly at the two. Rumpleteazer shuddered.

"Wh-what did you call us for, boss?" Rumpleteazer asked.

Macavity drew himself up to tower over Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"I am sending you to take a message to the Jellicle junkyard. I've written it already. When you arrive, give it to Munkustrap. And tell him it's not a time bomb." He snickered at his own wit.

"Th-that's all?"

"Is there anything else?"

"No, just this." Macavity handed Mungojerrie an envelope.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer exchanged glances, then left, Rumpleteazer nearly running.

They were stopped at the door by Algy and another henchcat, S.D., but Mungojerrie explained why they were leaving, and the hulking toms let them pass.

"Those two creep me out," Rumpleteazer said.

"I know, Teaz. I know," said Mungojerrie, patting her on the shoulder instead of rolling his eyes as usual. "You'll be fine. Now let's go, or you know what Mac'll do if 'e finds the letter didn't arrive."

"Did you 'ave t-to remind me?" said Rumpleteazer nervously.

"Sorry," Mungojerrie said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Rumpleteazer looked at him in surprise, hoping he didn't notice her blushing. If he did he gave no sign, and instead walked off with the envelope.

Still nervous, she looked back over her shoulder, but saw only S.D. and Algy, who were focused on guarding the entrance.

Sighing with relief, Rumpleteazer followed Mungojerrie. She wanted to be home at the junkyard as soon as possible.

* * *

Munkustrap had just finished a patrol around the junkyard. His mind was busy with strategies against Macavity, and also what his Halloween costume might be. He still secretly worried it might be something embarrassing.

He also wondered what might be the costume of the cat approaching him.

"Hey, Munkustrap—what's up?" asked Rum Tum Tugger.

"The usual," Munkustrap replied.

"Oh, yeah?" said Tugger. "Where's Demeter?"

"She's taking a nap."

"Makes me wonder where Bombalurina is."

"What _I'm_ wondering is what Halloween costume you're going to have."

"Who cares?" Tugger said casually, leaning on a fencepost that creaked loudly.

"Trying to preserve your dignity?" said Munkustrap with a wry grin.

"What else, dude?" admitted Tugger.

"I can probably find something you'd like," said a voice.

Munkustrap and Tugger both jumped. They hadn't seen Mistoffelees sitting on the fence.

"Nah, I don't need any costumes," said Tugger.

"If Bombalurina finds out you haven't chosen one, she'll probably commission one for you," warned Mistoffelees.

"Read my lips, Misto. No. N-O. No."

Mistoffelees smirked. "Oh? I'll go talk to her now." Snapping his fingers, he jumped down from the fence. Tugger lunged at him, but he vanished, leaving Tugger with a mouthful of dirt.

Chuckling, Munkustrap went away. He arrived at the entrance just in time to see Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer enter. Mungojerrie looked around and went toward him, Rumpleteazer following.

"What's up?" asked Munkustrap. They both seemed unusually serious, and Rumpleteazer actually looked nervous.

"We need to talk to you," Mungojerrie said. "We'd tell you out 'ere, but we don't want to scare the kittens."

"Demeter's in my den right now," said Munkustrap.

"Let's go to ours, then," said Mungojerrie.

Munkustrap followed the duo to their den. He'd seen it before, but never actually gone in.

He looked around. It was cluttered—even decorated—with various things the pair had acquired over their career. There was a bed of cushions that looked fresher than Munkustrap's, and some amazingly soft pillows that Rumpleteazer proceeded to bury her head in.

"Now, what's the problem?" Munkustrap asked.

Mungojerrie took an envelope from his pocket. "This."

"What is it?"

"A letter from Big Mac," said Mungojerrie. Despite the situation, Rumpleteazer ended up snorting at the name a Chelford warrior had made up for their boss. "And it's not a time bomb, if you're wondering. That's what 'e told us."

"A bomb wouldn't fit in this very well, anyway." Munkustrap opened the envelope with a claw.

He took the letter out. "Want me to read it out loud?"

Mungojerrie shrugged. "Okay."

"Then I'll have to read it to the whole tribe," said Munkustrap. "Mistoffelees!"

On cue, Mistoffelees appeared in the doorway out of nowhere. "You rang?"

"Tell the others to meet me in the center," Munkustrap said.

"I'm on it," said Mistoffelees with a salute, before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

About ten minutes later, all the Jellicles were gathered in the center of the junkyard. Old Deuteronomy sat on the old tire he often used. Munkustrap stood in front of it, making a head count of the present cats.

"Now!" he called once he knew everyone was there. Clearing his throat he continued, "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer brought a letter here. A letter from Macavity."

The kittens crept behind Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. Demeter leaned on Bombalurina, her fur standing on end. Tugger merely shrugged.

"However our encounters may have gone in the past, Macavity says in this letter that he's visiting for a short while tomorrow night, and he will not be here to attack. Rather, he will bring a 'surprise'."

"Excuse me?" said Bombalurina. "Do you think someone should keep an eye on Demeter to make sure she doesn't have any trouble with him?" She gave her sister a concerned hug.

"Actually, Macavity addressed that in his letter. He says he's not here to kidnap anyone."

Several cats gave relieved sighs.

"Still, I will have Alonzo and Skimbleshanks keep an eye on Demeter tomorrow."

Demeter exchanged glances with her assigned guards. Alonzo was known to flirt with many of the queens, but not to the extent that Tugger took it. Skimbleshanks would keep him in check, anyway.

"Should we step up the patrols around the perimeter?" inquired Asparagus.

"Patrols will continue normally until tomorrow afternoon. I'll be on shift until four, when Asparagus will take over."

"Roger," said Asparagus with a salute.

Demeter now smiled at Munkustrap. He'd figured out a way to do guard duty and still come at four to get his surprise costume.

"Is that all?" asked Gus.

Munkustrap checked the letter. "Nothing more, unless you count 'Happy Halloween' and Macavity's signature."

"Okay," said Gus. "Just thought I'd check."

"Hey, Mistoffelees," said Plato as the cats dispersed. "I've got a costume idea, but I'll need your help to get it out right."

"Yeah, me too," said George, one of the kittens.

"All right, guys. Follow me to the magic hall," said Mistoffelees.

Plato and George snickered as they followed the black and white cat to his den.

* * *

The rest of the day was busy as cats worked on decorating dens and collecting food for supper, as well as candy for when the kittens went trick-or-treating.

Cats who already had costumes tried them on, sometimes with comical results; Mungojerrie, for instance, was a clown.

"And I thought you guys were clowns normally," joked Victor.

"Yeah, you two are always _clowning_ around," laughed Alonzo.

Everyone looked embarrassed at his horrible pun, until Mungojerrie struck a ninja pose that looked ridiculous with the clown costume, making Victor and Alonzo fall over in hysterics.

"'Ey, Teazer, I'd be pretty embarrassed now if I 'ad any dignity," he said.

Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes. "Wait 'til you see mine. It's way cooler than yours," she said, tapping Mungojerrie's clown nose with her finger.

Shrugging, Mungojerrie went away after her.

* * *

The next day, Halloween, was hectic. The cats worked hard to complete their decorations, get their costumes, and prepare supper for the entire tribe.

At four, Munkustrap left his post for his den. He met the Grim Reaper on the way.

"Right on time, Asparagus," he said.

Entering the den, he looked around. Where was Demeter?

"Hello, Munkustrap."

Demeter's voice right behind him made Munkustrap jump. He turned to see her wearing a flowing white gown and holding a brown bundle in her arms.

"You look lovely, Demeter," said Munkustrap, recovering. "What are you supposed to be, though?"

"Bombalurina was inspired by Galadriel from the _Lord of the Rings_ films," Demeter explained. "And here's your costume."

"What is it?"

"See you this evening, Jedi Master Munkustrap." Demeter smiled as she left the den.

_So that's what it is,_ thought Munkustrap as he put on his costume. _At least it wasn't anything like Mungojerrie's._

* * *

The queen kittens were in Electra and Etcetera's den, talking about their costumes.

"I'm a ballerina." Electra performed an impressive pirouette.

"How's mine?" said Sillabub. "I'm a fairy!"

Etcetera and Electra giggled, and Sillabub stuck her tongue out at them.

"I'm a cowgirl," announced Etcetera, adjusting her hat a little.

"So was Rumpleteazer," said Victoria. "I'm a witch." Unlike the others, she actually needed to specify that.

"You look more like Queen Victoria in a weird hat," Pouncival's voice said from the entrance.

"Hey!" said Victoria, before the comment registered in her mind. "You know what, that sounds neat," she said, taking off the hat and tossing her wand behind her. "Now I need a crown."

Pouncival was the Rumpus Cat, the star of his favorite comic books.

"Okay, those goggles are just plain freaky," said Electra.

"So what? I think they're _awesome_!"

"I don't remember R.C. saying that," said a shadowy figure with Tumblebrutus' voice.

"He's a ninja," said Pouncival.

"And ninjas are awesome!" said Tumblebrutus loudly.

"Are you saying the Rumpus Cat's a ninja?" laughed Victoria.

"Heck no!" said Pouncival. "He's awesome! Tumblebrutus is the ninja."

Tumblebrutus crossed his arms; though his mask hid his face, he was probably glaring at Pouncival. "Hey, ninjas are awesome too," he said indignantly.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Break it up, guys," said what looked like a miniature Rum Tum Tugger and sounded like George.

"Hi, George," said the other kittens.

Jemima appeared, wearing a similar costume to Tumblebrutus.

"Jemima?" said Victoria, surprised. "I didn't know you wanted to be a ninja."

"Well," said Jemima, "secrecy is one of a ninja's specialties. Who'd suspect a kitten with a talent for singing?"

"That's crafty," said a voice that they had heard before.

The kittens jumped, most with terrified expressions, as a very distinctive-looking tom entered the den. Her heart beating in panic mode, Victoria looked around for a defense or hiding place. Hadn't Macavity's letter said he wouldn't kidnap anyone?

"Hey, guys, relax," said Plato. "It's just me."

"P-Plato?" Victoria stammered.

The figure grasped the wild fur on his head and pulled upward. Victoria and Etcetera—and Pouncival—yelped as his face came off!

"Relax, it's just a mask," said Plato. "By the way, nice soprano, Pounce."

Jemima and Sillabub, who apparently had been to scared to make any sounds, sighed with relief. But Etcetera looked incensed.

"Don't scare us like that!" she yelled, leaping on him.

"Hey, hey, easy," said Victoria, pulling the younger kitten off of Plato so he could get up. "He had his fun, we'll have ours later." She smirked at Plato, a plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

At the fence, Jedi Master Munkustrap was watching for any sign of Macavity. So far, so good.

"'Ey, Munk, time for supper," said Mungojerrie's voice.

Munkustrap turned to see the clown and the cowgirl holding slices of pizza. "Don't tell me that's Jennyanydots' pizza I smell!"

"You bet," said Rumpleteazer with her mouth full. "This time, the crust's stuffed with cheese and bacon." She swallowed her mouthful of food and patted her stomach.

"I'd join you in there, but—"

"But the Grim Reaper and Burke and Hare are taking over sentry duty," said Demeter's voice.

She was standing nearby, along with a cloaked and hooded Asparagus with his scythe, and Victor and Admetus with outfits that looked as if they'd come from the Georgian era.

"Let's go get supper, Munkustrap," said Demeter.

"All right," said Munkustrap. But as he followed her his mind stayed on guard duty. Assuming the better possibility—that Macavity hadn't lied in his letter—there were surely ways he could kill someone without openly attacking.

Suddenly Demeter's tail fluffed up and she turned to the entrance, with an expression she only had when Macavity was around.

* * *

Victoria scooted to give Skimbleshanks some room as he put a platter on the table and then sat down.

"What's that?" asked Pouncival, sniffing the things on the platter. They looked like the puddings Jellylorum sometimes made.

"It's haggis, a traditional Scottish dish," Skimbleshanks said. "Do you want to try some?"

"Umm . . . sure?" said Tumblebrutus doubtfully. Victoria was surprised—he normally liked trying new foods.

Each of the kittens got some. Victoria speared a piece on her fork. It had a somewhat nutty texture, but she liked the delicious savory flavor.

"Not bad," said Etcetera.

"Reminds me of Alonzo's burgers," said Pouncival.

"What's it made of?" asked Electra, looking at a tiny piece of onion on her fork.

"Sheep's pluck mixed with onion, oatmeal, suet, spices, and salt, mixed with stock, and traditionally, encased in the sheep's stomach and simmered for three hours," Skimbleshanks answered. "Don't worry," he added on seeing several kittens' disgusted looks, "I used a sausage casing."

"What's sheep's pluck?" asked Tumblebrutus.

"The sheep's heart, liver, and lungs."

Victoria looked in shock at the stuff on her plate, then at the other kittens. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were running off, probably to the nearest trash can; George seemed very interested in his root beer float; Etcetera and Electra had disgusted looks on their faces; Sillabub was looking as if she expected her haggis to attack her; and Jemima looked sick.

"Sounds good for Halloween," said Victoria, taking another bite.

"Speakin' of stuff for 'alloween, 'ere's some mummy's 'and punch," said Mungojerrie, walking clown-style into the den with a pitcher of red liquid.

Victoria tried not to laugh as the clown passed the pitcher to the Scottish piper. But her suppressed laughter stopped when she saw what looked like a hand floating in the liquid.

"Don't worry," said Skimbleshanks. "It's ice. We filled a glove with water and put it in a freezer."

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus returned to look in the pitcher.

"Whoa . . ." said Pouncival.

"That's just so . . . that's gross!" said Tumblebrutus.

"Looks like someone took the hand off a mummy and put it in there!" Pouncival said. George snorted, trying not to laugh, and got root beer and ice cream up his nose.

"Mercy's sakes, George," said Jennyanydots, who was dressed as a nurse. "Are you okay?"

"Talk about a brain freeze," Tumblebrutus commented.

"Now Tumblebrutus, be polite," Jennyanydots chided as she took George to help him recover from his mishap.

* * *

Munkustrap stepped in front of Demeter, hoping he was ready for Macavity.

Footsteps sounded, coming closer. Then came a cloaked and hooded figure, similar to Asparagus but with a sword, followed by a large figure in armor like that of Boba Fett from _Star Wars_.

Whatever their plans were, they had dressed for the occasion.

A tall, thin figure vaulted over the fence. He wore beige jeans, a white oilskin coat, an American combat helmet, and a dark cloak.

"Who are you?" asked Munkustrap.

"Well, Munkustrap, you surprise me," said the shadow in the combat helmet. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Spring-heeled Mac."

"Very funny," said Munkustrap.

For a few seconds no one moved in the tense silence.

Then Rumpleteazer said, "'Ey, do you smell colcannon?"

Suddenly the tenseness dropped.

"Indeed you do, Rumpleteazer," Macavity said. "As both Munkustrap and Demeter have said in the past, I'm rather good at preparing it."

He handed a crockpot to Munkustrap, with what was apparently meant to be a smile. Munkustrap gestured with his head for Asparagus, Victor, and Admetus to come closer, just in case Macavity took adventage of the fact that Munkustrap's hands were now full.

But then Spring-heeled Jack jumped back onto the fence, and—with a _wave—_disappeared again.

The Ringwraith and the Mandalorian followed, running to keep up.

The six Jellicles walked silently toward supper, where some kittens were investigating the mummy's hand punch, and one seemed to be having trouble with his root beer float.

"I know he was just here to deliver the colcannon, but he still scares me," said Demeter in a low voice.

"Don't worry," said Munkustrap. "You're safe."

* * *

After a delicious supper, the kittens cleaned up for trick-or-treating. They were all excited, except Etcetera—to call _her_ excited would be an understatement.

They decided to go to Munkustrap and Demeter's den first. Passing the junkyard entrance, they noticed a tall, thin figure standing there. The figure beckoned them over.

The kittens shrugged and went over. "Trick or treat!"

The figure chuckled. "One at a time, please," he said, quietly so that Victoria couldn't tell who he was; she could only tell by the scent that he was a tom. "Starting with you." He pointed to Electra.

Looking curious, Electra stepped forward, the others lining up behind her. The tall tom handed her something.

"Huh," said Electra. "I've wanted something like this for a while."

Victoria heard certain kittens snickering when they found Electra's 'treat' was a Barbie doll. Electra heard, too, and stuck her tongue out at them.

Victoria's treat was a beautiful diamond necklace. "Thank you," she said, wondering where the tom had gotten it.

He nodded in reply.

Pouncival got a few new Rumpus Cat comic books. "How'd you know what I wanted?"

"Just a guess, by your costume," said the tom, as quietly as before. Maybe he had throat allergies. "I came by earlier and saw the goggles."

"R.C.'s awesome!" said Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus and George laughed.

Tumblebrutus got a set of toy cars. "Cool!"

George got a remote control airplane. "Awesome. What kind is it?"

"A Piper Cub," the tom said, his voice unchanged.

Etcetera got a piece of candy. "Why only one?"

"It's sugar-free. Too much can give you diarrhea."

The tom kittens laughed and Etcetera glared at them.

Sillabub got a whoopee cushion, to the amusement of the others.

"I wonder why I didn't get that?" Pouncival said with a grin.

Sillabub smacked him upside the head with it, making the infamous farting sound as whoopee cushion met feline head. The rest of the kittens burst out laughing, and even the tom seemed to be trying not to.

Jemima got a shiny blue ribbon.

"You could use that for a decoration in your den, or like a bow," said Victoria.

"Nice," said Jemima.

The tom nodded, then started to go off into the shadows.

"Thanks!" called Victoria.

"I know he gave us treats, but that guy kinda creeped me out," said Sillabub.

"It's Halloween, he's supposed to do that," said Tumblebrutus.

"He smelled like that 'cold can' stuff Munkustrap brought," said George.

"That was colcannon," Etcetera reminded him.

"That must have been _Macavity_," said Jemima quietly. "Daddy said he was the one that delivered the colcannon."

"Holy mackerel!" said George.

"I was about to say that," said Pouncival.

"Well, I said it first."

"I _thought_ it first."

"_Guys_, can we just go on?" urged Electra. "What if Macavity comes back?"

"Good point," said George, and he scampered off towards Munkustrap's den. The others followed.

George knocked on the outside wall of the den. "Trick or treat!" the kittens chorused.

Munkustrap and Demeter appeared, smiling. They both put a piece of candy in each kitten's container.

Suddenly Demeter's smile faded as she focused on a point behind them. Her fur stood up, and she stepped back.

"Hi, guys!" called a voice. Then came a startled exclamation and a thud, and Demeter relaxed. The kittens turned to see that Plato had tripped over an old rake.

"Good grief, Plato, you scared me," said Demeter. "Until you tripped over the rake. Macavity wouldn't do that."

"I guess not," said Plato.

"Catch!" said Tumblebrutus, taking a peanut butter cup from Munkustrap's bag and tossing it at Plato.

Plato leaped to catch it, then put it in his bag.

"You could have waited until Plato came here, Tumblebrutus," said Demeter. "Good shot, though—you actually got him to catch it."

"Thanks."

The kittens then went to the next den—Bombalurina and Tugger's. Their knock was answered by Bombalurina dressed as a medieval princess.

"Trick or treat!"

Bombalurina smiled. "Interesting costumes, kids," she said, raising an eyebrow when she looked at George's. "Hey, Tugger, come here."

There was an odd clanking sound, and someone in knight's armor came up.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Tugger's voice from in the helmet.

George grinned. For no apparent reason, Etcetera gave Tugger a hug.

"Cowgirls and knights weren't around at the same time, Cettie!" laughed Electra.

"So what?" Etcetera said, rejoining them as Bombalurina gave them each some candy.

Pouncival shrugged. "Let's get going!" He scampered off toward the next den, where Mistoffelees would probably be.

As Electra knocked, a figure in an odd outfit leaped into the entrance, making several kittens jump.

"Trick or treat, Misto!" said Jemima.

Mistoffelees was wearing brown pants, a black coat, a white shirt, and a black tricorne hat with a red feather in it. "I'm a highwayman, like Dick Turpin," he said.

"Cool," said George.

"Thanks," said Mistoffelees, and whistled something that sounded like Adam and the Ant's song "Stand and Deliver" as he deposited candy in each kitten's bag.

Victoria caught up with Etcetera as they went to the next den, and whispered, "Hey, Etcy."

"Yeah?" Etcetera somehow kept her own voice down to a whisper, which for her was a rare thing.

"You know I said we'd have some fun with Plato later? Here's how we're gonna pull it off . . ."

She continued whispering. By the time they got to Victor and Admetus' den, Etcetera was trying desperately not to laugh.

Two figures in dark outfits appeared before they could knock.

"Well, Burke, what have we here?" said one, sounding suspiciously like Admetus with a fake Irish accent added.

"Customers, by the look of it," said the other, who sounded like Victor and whose fake accent was just as terrible.

"Know what Burke and Hare do to strangers?" the first asked, leaning over the kittens. Jemima stepped back with a nervous look; she'd heard the story of Burke and Hare.

"We just might . . ." The second trailed off.

"M-might what?" Jemima squeaked.

"Give you some . . . _candy_," said the first, in a slow, sinister tone as if he was telling what the real Burke and Hare would have done.

"It's Victor and Admetus," said Etcetera through her laughter. _At least now she has an excuse to be laughing,_ thought Victoria, who had been looking sternly at the younger kitten for half a minute now.

Jemima's face reddened under her fur as Admetus gave her some candy.

"Relax, Jem," he said, patting her on the head. "You're not going back to the Georgian era, except maybe in your dreams. Sorry about that."

Jemima shrugged, and followed the other kittens to the next den.

* * *

The trick-or-treating was over, and Victoria and Etcetera were preparing to take revenge on Plato.

"Boy, this is gonna be good," said Etcetera with her usual grin.

"Uh-huh," Victoria replied, and she put fake vampire fangs in her mouth. She made sure they were firmly in, then grinned. "I can't wait to see the look on Plato's face." She opened a container of fake blood and applied it to Etcetera's neck.

The queen kittens crept into Plato's den, being careful not to wake him. Etcetera lay down on the floor, stifling a giggle. _Maybe I should have taken the lying-down-still part,_ thought Victoria as she put more of the disturbingly authentic-looking stuff on the floor.

Winking at Etcetera, she slipped into the shadows, making sure to nudge Plato as she passed him, and then as an afterthought dabbed some of the red stuff on her mouth.

* * *

Plato felt someone nudge his shoulder and opened one eye sleepily. Strange, he didn't see anyone in there . . . but what was that dark shape on the floor?

He looked down, and his eyes widened in horror. Etcetera lay motionless on the floor with blood dripping from her neck!

Shivering, he slowly sat up, wondering whether to check her first or get Munkustrap.

Then something leaped onto Plato's bed. He turned and saw something with fanged jaws and fresh blood around its mouth. With a yell he sprang back, fell backwards off the bed, and curled into a ball, hoping it wasn't about to attack.

Instead it began laughing—and another voice joined it. Plato recognized them both.

"Oh for the love of . . . ! _Very_ _funny_, you two!"

Etcetera curled up on the floor laughing. "Y-you . . . you . . . you should have . . . seen your face!"

"I'll bet _you_ did," said Plato sarcastically.

After about a minute Victoria stopped laughing. She wiped the clearly fake blood off her face with a napkin, then took a set of vampire fangs out of her mouth. "Your reaction was priceless, Plato," she told him. "We _said_ we'd have some fun after you scared us."

Plato rolled his eyes. "Thank you for those fifty heart attacks."

That set Etcetera laughing again, and Victoria cleaned the fake blood off her neck and the floor.

"Let's get Etcetera to bed before she dies of laughter," said the white queen.

Plato got up and helped Victoria carry the small kitten to Jellylorum's den.

"Why are you smirking?" Victoria asked him.

"Oh—nothing," he said, and turned away before she could catch him snickering. Soon revenge would be his.


End file.
